the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Ulyssa Lestrange
Ulyssa Lestrange '''(née '''Burke)' '(16 September, 1910 - 19 March, 1943) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1922 to June of 1929. She was the daughter of Herbert Burke and Belvina Burke (née Black), and she was the older sister of Bartholomew and Roland Burke. She married Cassius Lestrange in 1937 and became the mother to Adolph and Philomena Lestrange. Along with her husband, Ulyssa was a casualty of the Global Wizarding War and they both died fighting for Grindelwald, leaving their two young children orphaned. Biography Early life Ulyssa Burke was born on 16 September, 1910, at Cloverfield Manor, located just outside Hastings, East Sussex, on the southern coast of England. Her father was Herbert Burke, and her grandfather was Cantankerous Burke, was one of the original founders of Borgin and Burkes, a Dark artifact shop in Knockturn Alley. She was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Burke, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. She had two younger brothers, Bartholomew and Roland. Her mother was Belvina Burke (née Black), who was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the richest noble families in England. Hogwarts years Ulyssa Burke received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1922. She bought a wand made of yew and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, some time before starting her first year at school. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1922. That night, she was sorted into Slytherin. She was selected to become a member of Horace Slughorn's esteemed Slug Club in his fifth year of school. Along the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various club get-togethers (most often dinners with fine food and around 10 student-attendees). Slughorn would lead the conversation in order to get to know the members better and encourage them to associate with one another. Professor Slughorn's aim was to cultivate talent and give his favourites a nudge toward fame and fortune, hoping to reap the benefits of his connection to them once they became the "high fliers" he expected them to be. Ulyssa was most likely chosen because of her family connection to Borgin and Burke's. Later life She married Cassius Lestrange on 12 March, 1937, in Skipsea, Yorkshire, when she was twenty-six. The two of them then left the country in search of Grindelwald and his supporters. Their son, who they named Adolph, was born in Paris on 27 January, 1939, and their daughter, Philomena, on 5 February, 1940, in Vienna, Austria. Global Wizarding War Ulyssa became an official acolyte of Grindelwald in the year 1937, after managing to track down her husband's second cousin, Vinda Rosier. He and her husband, Ulyssa, were henceforth induced into the Alliance. Fanatics dedicated to Grindelwald's ideology of Wizarding supremacy, the Alliance referred to themselves as his "acolytes". Their main goal was to expose the world wizarding community and provoke a war with Non-magic people, with the intent overturning the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and eventually forcing the non-magical population into slavery under their motto: "For the Greater Good". While many of the acolytes, including Ulyssa and her husband, were fervent believers in Grindelwald’s mantra of magical supremacy at any cost, most were simply idealistic young witches and wizards who were taken in by the dark wizard's charisma and manipulation. Ulyssa was present when all of Grindelwald's followers attended a meeting in the Lestrange Mausoleum. There, Gellert Grindelwald himself gave a rousing speech, in which he shared his idealist perspective of non-magic people and told of the Second World War, implying it would come to pass if the army lost to the wizarding governments. Grindelwald, openly recognising the battalion of Aurors that had infiltrated the rally, told his followers to remain calm as he revealed their presence and invited them into the circle. They killed a young witch, making Grindelwald's followers furious. After making a martyr of the girl, Grindelwald commanded his followers to disapparate from the scene while he faced off against the Aurors. Death Ulyssa and her husband were killed on 19 March, 1943, in a skirmish between Aurors and Acolytes after they began to resist arrest in Berlin. After their deaths, their two young children, Adolph and Philomena, were briefly sent to live in a muggle orphanage in Berlin, Germany. Post-Mortem After the war was over, Ulyssa's children were sent to live with Cassius's father and mother, Faustus I and Melesina, in Skipsea, East Yorkshire, England. Adolph was seven, and Philomena five, when they were sent to live with their grandparents. During their three years at the orphanage, they barely spoke any English, and arrived in England in 1946 only speaking German. Her son, Adolph, later became a Death Eater, and followed in his parent's footsteps, dying for Voldemort's cause in 1981. Etymology The name Ulyssa derives from the Ancient Greek “odýssomai (ὀδύσσομαι) Odysséus (Ὀδυσσεύς)”, meaning “to be wroth against, hate, full of anger, wrathful”. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:German speaking individuals Category:Grindelwald supporters Category:Members of the Alliance Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Burke Category:House of Black descendants Category:Individuals from East Sussex Category:Yew wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Death by killing curse Category:1910s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Individuals Sorted in 1922 Category:Slytherins Category:English individuals Category:House of Lestrange